


The Arctic Affair - cover art!

by SaintTethys (noirCellist)



Series: The Arctic Affair [1]
Category: The Terror (TV 2018)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:06:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28911309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noirCellist/pseuds/SaintTethys
Series: The Arctic Affair [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2120358
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9
Collections: Fall Fitzier Exchange Treats





	The Arctic Affair - cover art!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wreathed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wreathed/gifts).



Agent James Fitzjames - honeypot, smooth operator, charismatic to a fault and admitted homosexual - will Francis fall prey to his charms? 

Agent Francis Crozier - the cat burglar, the muscle, the blunt instrument, the danger hidden in plain sight - is James finally in over his head? 


End file.
